galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckle Joe
Knuckle Joe appeared in 1996 video game called Kirby Super Star. Knuckle Joe is an enemy in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. He gives the Fighter ability when inhaled. He is also a recurring and semi-important character in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Knuckle Joe is a small humanoid creature with pointy ears, spiky yellow hair, and eyes similar to those of Kirby. Knuckle Joe wears a blue jumpsuit, white gloves, blue shoes, and a white headband with a red jewel set in it. He is also shown to have two small red shoulder pads, although these are not present in all of Knuckle Joe's appearances. Animated Appearance Holograph Form In his holograph form, Knuckle Joe looks similar to his in-game counter-part, he is a small humanoid creature with pointy ears, spiky hair, and large eyes with eye lids, Knuckle Joe wears a jumpsuit, gloves, shoes, and a headband with a jewel set in it. Original Form In more original form, Knuckle Joe looks similar to his in-game counter-part, but with a few differentiates, he has spiky white hair, and white eyes with dark purple eye lids. Knuckle Joe wears a red jumpsuit, light green gloves, red shoes, and a green headband with a yellow jewel set in it, he also has purple skin. Monster Form In monster form, Knuckle Joe now has a rounded body with no legs, and small arms with large boxing gloves with spikes on top of the fists, he also has no mouth, but the top part looks similar to his original form. Original Form 2 In his normal form, Knuckle Joe looks much more like his Helper counter-part, Knuckle Joe is a small humanoid creature with pointy ears, spiky yellow hair, and eyes similar to those of Kirby. Knuckle Joe wears a blue jumpsuit, white gloves, blue shoes, and a white headband with a red jewel set in it and tan skin. Powers and Abilities Holographic and Original Form Knuckle Joe is one of Kirby's most powerful allies in the anime, in his holographic form only he is able to fly effortlessly despite the lack of wings, he displays incredible strength, being able to lift up Dedede's car with both King Dedede and Escargoon on it, Knuckle Joe also posses his fighter abilities, he can fire energy balls from his fist (which he says: Vulcan Jab!), can fire a large energy ball with the same fists (which he says: Smash Punch!), can unleash an energy wave with his foot when kicked in the air (which he says: Smash Kick!) and his strongest attack, being an energy upper cut (which he says (Rising Break!), also by unknown means only when in his monster form he is able to conker small lighting bolts. Monster Form In his monster form, Knuckle Joe only displays one ability, being able to fire a barrage of spikes from his head.Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Kirby Universe Category:Electric Creatures